I'll Place The Moon Within Your Heart
by KayRich13
Summary: "There's such a fooled heart. Beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a little fluff piece I had in my head this may turn into a bunch of one-shots if you like it :D Please review! It would mean a lot! Thanks to Holly for beta-ing :D Lastly this is dedicated to my Mom, I love you Mom! **

It was Monday morning, Emma Schuester sat quietly as she watched her daughter eat her breakfast. It still amazed her that Abby was already four years old, it seemed like just yesterday she was coming into the world. Another thing that amazed her about Abby was how much she was like Will. She loved music, she could name almost any song that came on the radio, and she loved going to watch glee practices.

"I'm all done" Abby announced pushing her empty plate aside.

Okay, what do you want to do today sweetie?" Emma asked snapping out of her trance.

"Can we watch Labyrinth again?" Abby asked as her brown eyes lit up.

Emma laughed, it was the child's absolute favorite movie, they had watched it so many times that she could now recite the whole thing.

"Of course we can" she replied kissing her forehead.

"Yay!" Abby shouted as she ran off into the living room.

Emma followed after her, and set up the DVD before sitting next to her on the couch.

Abby snuggled beside her as the movie began and a white owl appeared on the screen, the famous voice of David Bowie filling the speakers.

Emma had always wondered what exactly it was about this movie, with it's old school bad effects, ugly puppets and it's cheesy soundtrack of David Bowie songs that fascinated her little girl. Maybe it was idea that magic was believed to be possible.

The two of them chatted on and off through out the movie about their favorite characters and songs, and weather or not the magic words to the goblin king actually worked in real life.

At one point Abby's eyes grew wide as she watched Sarah in a lavish white ballroom gown dance around with king Jareth, she began singing along to the music.

"_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes"_

Emma smiled as she watched her stare at the screen intently and sing each verse, she was right, it was the idea of magic that made her little one be filled with so much joy.

"I want that dress" she told her mother as the scene ended, and Sarah escaped the crystal slowly floating back down to the ground.

"Maybe Santa will make you one for Christmas" Emma said trying to hide a smile.

"It's Finished!" Emma announced, showing Will the replica of Sarah's dress that she had made for Abby.

"That looks amazing Em, she's going to love it" he told her placing a small kiss to her lips.

"You think so?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Of course she will" he assured her.

Emma smiled brightly at him, and at that moment he knew she was hiding something.

'I have a surprise for you" she said getting a box from the closet and handing it to him.

"Em you didn't have to..."

"Just open it Will"

He chuckled and carefully removed the bow, the wrapping paper, then tissue paper. He froze looking at the picture that lay inside.

He couldn't believe it.

"You're?...We're... ?" He stuttered struggling to find his words.

Emma just shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

Will smiled and embraced her, "We're having another baby" he whispered.

The next morning Abby sat by the tree waiting for her presents.

"I think Santa left one here for you" Will said as he reached into the huge pile and handed her a rather large box.

Emma's heart leaped as she watched her tear off the paper, throw off the box cover,and toss the tissue paper aside.

The child was speechless as she held fist fulls of fabric in her hands.

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" Will asked kneeling next to her.

"It's Sarah's dress" she whispered in complete amazement.

"Well, go try it on Silly!" Will told her.

Abby then sprinted down the hallway to go try on her new beautiful dress.

Emma turned to look at Will.

Life couldn't be more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I haven't updated this fic in soo long. From now on this will be a series of drambles. Hope you like it! Ps. I have a new fic coming, so look for that :D**

Sun shined through the blinds, Emma stirred a little as she heard the pitter padder of small feet against the hard wood floor. Still half asleep she closed her eyes again, as the sound of little feet came closer and closer. Abby walked in, moved back the covers and crawled in bed next to Emma, face buried in her mother's neck.

Emma mindlessly played with her daughter's soft red curls.

"What are you doing up?" she mumbled softly.

"Daddy left for school, but he told me not to wake you" Abby told her.

"Did he feed you before he left?" Emma asked.

"No" the little girl said simply.

"Alright, Emma said, let's get you some food"

The two of them climbed slowly down the stairs; Emma placed one hand on her ever growing stomach and the other on the railing. All of the sudden, she felt a sharp stabbing pain coming from her abdomen. She quickly sat down on the next step in front of her, trying not to fall.

"Abby, you need to call Daddy'!" she gritted through her teeth, very thankful that she and Will had taught her how to use the phone a few weeks before.

"Okay" she replied grabbing the phone and pressing one on speed dial.

"Abby?" Will asked stopping glee practice abruptly.

"Daddy. I think Mommy's gonna have the baby" Abby told him.

"Oh God, umm..okay I'll be right there sweetie, stay with Mommy" Will told her.

"Okay I will" she replied hanging up the phone.

"Daddy's on his way" Abby said walking over to her mother, and rubbing the small of her back.

In that very simple and small moment, the pain in Emma's stomach didn't seem so bad.


End file.
